parallel_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Author Signature Usage
So, I think it has been established that to begin "Parallel" we are all going to contribute one (page or chapter) to really introduce our characters before the actual story starts. ---- In my opinion, we should probably post them all at the same time on the wiki, so I'm thinking maybe a one-month deadline? Not toooooo long, but not too short, let the reader get to know a little bit about what their lives were like just before the actions in Chapter One are to take place--- If everyone agrees, then make a page---a good title would probably be something like: "~Insert Character Name Here~ Prelude" or something similar, and then the links can go on here for comparrison. Comments I'm kinda opposed to this way of starting. For one, I think we should have one single prologue, an I think it should show the terror in action; maybe like what we discussed before, with a short poem, and maybe we could make it really cool by having a mom and her toddler taking a walk when the explosion goes off. Honestly, I just think we shouldn't do character intros, and instead reveal their pasts as we cycle through the duo's, so it's like a puzzle slowly being finished. But, anyways, I don't know. Just my opinion; sorry for rambling. :) :I personally think the first chapter should be an abstract sort of one, where the events are described, but it could be from anyone's perspective. Have you ever read Pliny the Younger and his notes on the eruption of Vesuvius? I was thinking something like that. But, of course, no pronouns, personal or otherwise. - ::Yeah, that's what I was hoping for with the poem thing, to give it some kind of eerie abstractionism. I think that creating the abstract prologue would be a better starting point, as it will set the stage for the actual story, and it will allow for some speculation from the readers and give the story's entirety a sense of suspense. The poem would definitely add to the feel. (Although it wouldn't hurt to link our characters here to get a sense of what needs to be done.) :Just as an FYI, please just type when signing. It will activate some code I wrote. On another note, I personally side with the above. I think Chapters 1 - 3 should be used to introduce our characters, 2 per chapter, as they start to meet each other. Also, I think maybe 2 characters should have known each other before the event. :So.....Poem, SLIGHT and mystery building Character Preludes, Bombs go off (or something), Characters meet, Characters find common ground, Parallel starts going all Red Dawn on Republic City----all the while adding to character preludes and growing .... ::Yup! Also, note, Mango's sig will have to be activated by typing M instead of T because of conflicting issues with my username. Wings can type P or W ::Eh....I'll just copy paste mine XD